My love
by sports1295
Summary: Demi lovato and Jennel Garcia have been dating for two years, now they are starting their lives together. What bumps will they face along the way, and how will they grow, both as individuals, and as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Demi's pov

My flight to Logan airport just landed and I'm on my way to surprise Jennel at her school. She doesn't know I'm coming to surprise her. We've been dating now  
for 2 years, but I told her she needed to stay in school so she could get her diploma. She comes to L.A. A lot, and I come here to see her. We make it work. She is a senior in high school with just two months left before she can graduate and then she will be moving out to L.A. where she will be living with me.

Jennel's pov

I'm sitting in history class bored out of my mind. Demi had to go to the studio to record so she hasn't been texting me which is the only thing that keeps me sane in this shit hole called school. The teacher is babbling on about some Chinese people trying to take over blah, blah, blah. I get out my phone and decide to let demi have something nice to read once she is done recording.

J:_ demiiiii I'm bored and I'm day dreaming about how much I wish you were here. I would take you right on this desk I am sitting at. But not before I make you so wet, and tease you so much that you would cum with just the slightest of touch. _

D: _babe, I already am wet for you. I always am when you're not around... Well when you are around too, but then I can take care of it. And god I want you so bad._

I wasn't expecting her to reply so fast, I guess she must be done recording. I decided I would have some fun with this. Nothing better to do while sitting in this history class.

J: _oh yeah? ;) well, if you were here I would pin your hands above your head while I'm sucking at your pulse point. Making you squirm under me. Holding you against the wall with my hips. I would move to the sensitive skin behind your earlobe, while not letting you touch me at all. Letting my left hand work it's way down to your beautiful boobs. Massaging them gently_.

D: _babe... You can't do this while I am across the country! You're going to make me have to touch myself. You'd like that wouldn't you. Cumming to the thought of you. Screaming your name._

Jennel... JENNEL! I look up seeing the whole class looking at me. "Sorry" I mumble. "If you could please try to pay attention in my class it would be appreciated. Are you feeling alright? Your face looks very flush." Damn, I guess demi and my conversation was showing it's effects on me more than I though. "I'm fine, thank you." I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, some cold water would do me good. I must really be missing Demi, I swear I hear her laughing.

I turn around to see who was laughing and her and her smug self are leaning up against a wall just starring at me. I run up to her and she catches me in a hug. I kiss her quickly but she pulls me in for a more tender, loving kiss. Forgetting where we are I deepen it instantly. Licking her bottom lip begging for entrance which I am automatically granted. Our tongues battling. We don't stop until we hear the cough from max, her body guard to remind us where we are. In my school.. Demi is in my school!

"I thought you. We're recording in L.A." I ask confused. "I had to tell you something while I was on the plane so you wouldn't think I was ignoring you! I wanted to surprise you!". I was surprised alright. We pretty much ran back to my classroom so I could grab my stuff to leave. She waited in the doorway. People knew we were dating, it was kind of hard to hid after there was a picture of us kissing in her dressing room after my elimination on xfactor.

She had to sign a couple of autographs, and take some pictures but we made it quick. I wanted her all to myself. She whispers in my ear after signing the last of the autographs, "your desk doesn't look that comfortable, why don't we head back to my hotel?" I look at her with lust in my eyes, her eyes are beyond dilated and I know she missed me too. We leave the school and get in the black SUV not being able to stop smiling. I looked at her with so much love. How did I ever deserve someone as perfect and loving as demi. I will never know.

"Demi, I love you so much, and thank you for the surprise. I missed you so much." "I missed you too my love" placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, knowing if she kissed me she wouldn't be able to stop, we rode back to her hotel with my head on her shoulder happy to have my baby back.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own the characters, only the story. Enjoy!

Jennel's pov 

The ride back to her hotel seemed agonizingly long. We got into the elevator at the Ritz and couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We haven't seen each other in a month. That means I have had to go a whole month without being able to fuck my wonderful girlfriend Demi Lovato in a whole month, and pleasing myself isn't the same. Her hands can do wonders. She has made me cum without even touching me down there. That is how she got the nickname "tease".

We finally get to the top floor where she is staying in the presidential suit and she pretty much drags me to her room. Max decided to wait and take the next elevator to his room so it was less awkward. He is a very quiet man, but he is a good one.

As soon as I closed the door behind it I was pinned up against the door, demi not wasting anytime to start her attack on my neck. God this girl makes my knees go weak. Demi palms my breast through my white t-shirt eliciting moans left and right out of me. I try to move my hands to massage her breasts to try and gain some control in this situation, but she isn't having it. Her hips are pinning me to the door and grinding up on me. This girl makes me putty in her hands. "This needs to go" demi motioning to my shirt. I am about to rip it off, but than I get an even better idea... Demi is always such a tease so now it is my turn.

I take one finger and start to push her towards the bed until her knees hit and she is forced to sit down. I turn on some sensual music and start to dance for her. Normally I would be embarrassed about dancing in front of someone, but I can see how much of an effect I am having on her. I slowly start to take my top off while still swaying my hips. I wrap it behind her neck and pull her in for a searing kiss. Letting our tongues battle for a moment, but no more. I chucking when I hear her groan. Good, she deserves to be teased.

My leggings are next. Slowing sliding them off, never breaking eye contact. I can see the effect I have from the biting and licking of her lips, to how much she is squirming on the bed. Needing me to hurry this up so she can have me right where she needs me.

My core is throbbing by this point and these underwear are ruined. I saunter towards her and straddle her lap. Grinding my hips forward creating friction that we both so desperately needed. Her moans are so unbelievably sexy. "Jennel, I need you here." And with that she grabs my hand and put it on her burning core, I can feel how hot she is for me through her jeans. I say fuck the strip tease and rip all her clothes off, leaving is both in our underwear and bra. I take a moment to look at her in her raw state, so vulnerable and so yams beautiful. I'm startling her lap and I just can't stop staring. "I love you demi, so much". " I love you to Jennel, not to break the sweet moment or anything, but I really need you to eat me". I chuckle, that's demi for you, always knowing how to ruin our sweet moments. "your wish is my command".

I kiss her from her nose making my way to the valley of her breasts, her nipples are perfectly erect. Taking the left nipple in my mouth I swirl my tongue around it, and bite it before letting it "pop" out of my mouth. Her nails are digging into my back. I don't forget the other one, doing the same thing, my hips grinding into her. I need more. I need her two fingers knuckle deep in my core. But this is about her.

With my hands massaging her breasts, I take my tongue and make the slightest contact to her clit through her underwear. Her hips buck up and I take that opportunity to remove her underwear. She is laying under me completely naked and with just the slightest glisten of sweat on her body. She is glowing. Her hands have moved to my hair trying to get me where she needs me most. I'm not done teasing her yet.

I start at her knee and place gentle kisses up to the apex of her thigh, just missing her clip, and I move over to the left side, repeating myself. By this time she is dripping for me. I take this opportunity and lick up her dripping juices, stoping at her clit and taking it in my mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. Demi is moaning so loud I'm sure we are going to get kicked out. Without warning in plunge two fingers into her making her lose her breath momentarily.

Her back arches and her head falls back. I'm not letting up, I'm thrusting into her with two fingers while attacking her clit with my mouth. I can feel her getting close, so at the same time as I'm thrusting is I bite down on her clit and I feel her walls contract around my fingers, covering my fingers I her sweet juices. I don't stop my rigorous pace, I keep thrusting and I keep licking. I remove my fingers and just eat her. God she tastes so good. My tongue is thrusting in and out, she is moaning, bucking her hips into my face, nails scratching my scalp trying to cum again. Within two minutes she is screaming my name. "JANNEEEELLLL!"

Her hands freeze in my hair and her whole body goes numb. I help her ride out her orgasm. Licking softly, her hips bucking with every touch. I give her core one last gentle kiss and make my way back up her beautiful body to kiss her lips. They are lazy and sloppy, but soon turn heated and passionate, she flips us and is now straddling me. Her eyes look predatory. "Your turn" she voice just drips with sex. She gave me the best orgasms of my life.

We are curled up in her king size bed, her stroking my hair, watching the walking dead. "Demi, babe, can't I just move to L.A. Now and go to high school down there? It's only two months." "No way darling, all your friends are here, and I made a promise to your mom that I would make you finish high school where you started it. You're going to get sick of me once you see me everyday of the week." "I could never get sick of you. You're imperfectly perfect, and that's the most perfect of perfects!" "Such a way with words my love, but I am here for a week and will be with you every waking moment of it. Except when you're in school, because yes...I am making you go". "Ugh, yes mom." "If you have incredibly hot sex with you mom then we have a problem... I am just trying to make sure you have an education before you start your life with me, you always want to have options."

We must have dozed off because when I wake up, I wake up to the smell of French toast and bacon. Demi's side of the bed is cold with a nope saying "get up sleepy head! Xoxo". She always knows how to make me smile. I throw on one of her big shirts and make my way into the kitchen. She doesn't notice me yet, and is singing along to drunk in love by Beyoncé. These are the moments I live for. My beautiful girlfriend singing whole cooking me breakfast. She is moving her hips along with the music and I can't help but to stifle a laugh. She turns towards me and a blush creeps up onto her face. Walking over to her I plant a kiss on her lips. "You're going to have to dance for me to this song one time, you know that right? You can move those hips like no other." "Maybe if you're good, now get the plates so we can eat this wonderful breakfast I made you!"

We're washing the dishes, well... We started to wash the dishes, but there were bubbles, and my inner child, and a lot of throwing and wetness. I hope the cleaning people don't hate us too much after this. After a very steamy shower, in more ways than one, we get ready for our day. "Demi, what do you want to do today?" "I was thinking... We could go to the aquarium! I've never been, and it know you said you hate it, but I want to make that decision for myself. Please please, please, pleaseeeee" "how can I ever say no to you. Yes we can go, but let's stop at my house first. I don't want my mom to think you backed out of your promise and took me to L.A. Two months early."

Rolling her eyes she gives me a tender kiss and slips her hand into mine. It's funny how perfect our hands fit together. As soon as we leave the hotel we are surrounded by paps, "demi, Jennel, give us a kiss!" "Demi is it true Jennel left the show because you guys got in a fight?" "Demi, are you pregnant? You look like you're starting to show!"

That broke her. She pushes through everyone to get to the car where she breaks down in tears. "Babe, don't listen to them, you do not look pregnant, you look like my amazing, beautiful girlfriend." "I know, but what they say hurts really bad." I know I had to cheer her up somehow so I found a SnapBack in her seat and blasted All Me by drake, and started rapping to it. That got her to laugh. "Thank you Jennel, you really are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Forever and always" "to the moon and back, now let's go see my crib yo!" And with that we were off to see my parents before heading out for the first of many perfect days while she was visiting me for the week.


End file.
